Minori Uchiha
Background Information Minori was born during a cool winters night in Konoha hospital, his mother Asana and father Matusei for years tried to conceive multiple children to continue the Uchiha bloodline however they were happy with the son they were given. Minori's parents are loving and supportive of their child, being the only child of his family made Minori him a bit anti-social however once he gets to know a person he can be friendly. However during his time in the academy did he much socialize. Growing up and still in school young Minori learned and studied about about past and present events as well as learning the flow of chakra and chakra natures, when at home his father Matsuei often helped explain to his son the release of fire, his father often went into great detail explain examples of techniques and handsigns to follow with each attack even lending him scrolls of fire released attacks. Minori now with a better understanding and now found what he wished to learn he went in search of a place to train, using a day to search all of Konoha he found no place to train in secret, so when no one looked he slipped past the gates and ventured along the wall of Konoha, stumbling upon a lake he dubbed within a thicker part of the forest, he claimed it would be perfect, right then he began training till it grew late in the day and thus heading home. Coming home from school Minori greeted his parents before going back to the lake, making sure no one tailed him he went back to the hidden lake, training to harness, control and then expel a high concentration of heated chakra to produce a very heated quality of fire. Still going to school and sneaking off, Minori's parents slowly worried, but each time they asked "Is everything alright Mino, your rarely home." Minori would reassure them he was safe with a smile and a, "Don't worry mom, dad, I am alright... I will explain everything soon." was what he often responded with. Continuing to train himself after finding an attack buried within his fathers fire release scroll techniques, he found a technique that required pristine control of the kneading of heated chakra and the concentration to release a fire of intense heat with only the use of a single hand seal. Like most days of training he often progressed and often his training would backfire, more than once to be precises, every time he wished to give up at home his parents were the thing that gave him the confidence to continue on, Minori knew his skills in making friends was poor but in his mind he thought that honing a powerful skill might make up for it. The day of Minori's graduation from the Academy as a Genin made his parents quite proud, both his mother and father were overjoyed it made Minori sob because of the affection shown before him, practicing ever since starting in the academy till his graduation, Minori needed a break and with that him, his mother and father celebrated his graduation with a large feast which the young Uchiha almost ate everything insight. Five days after his graduation and Minori felt he was nearing his completion of his training, he could feel it in his bones for on the the fifth day he for claimed to himself that he would produce the technique today, finally nailing down the single hand seal along with an understand of chakra control he went to his secret training spot and with his mom and dad supporting him both in his heart and mind, young Minori, age twelve like a prodigy pulling it off the completed jutsu with a single handsign, brought alive the technique known as "Great Fire Annihilation." to life, the heat being quite intense that once touching with the lake water clouds of large vapor steam formed to the sky. Knowing what he had done, Minori fled the area with quickness, came home to his family with a proud look and told them in secrecy of his accomplishment in learning a high level attack at a young age, which they in turn also celebrated with a feast like before Personality & Behavior N/A Appearance Abilities (This section is for you to describe your character's ability in categories such as Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Intelligence, Speed, Summons, Special Skills or Traits etc etc. You may also dive into your proficiency regarding specific techniques. You can use this to add information that isn't reflected on the databook, or to elaborate upon it.) Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: Seri